everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
The Cook
The Cook is a 2008 character and antagonist of the same titular name of the horror slasher movie "The Cook". He is married to the Waitress (who helps carry out his murderous deeds), he is also the father of Carly and Daimeon Cook, who both are attending Monster High. History Coming soon! WIP! Appearance In the movie, The Cook's appearance is standered, he wears a cook's outfit, black pants, has blonde hair (which his son inherited), sometimes a chef hat but that's pretty much all he wears for cooking related material, very much like his son wears as well. Coming soon! WIP! Personality In the movie, at first he seems helpful, polite, quite (except for speaking in Hungarian), his main purpose was just to cook meals for the collage girls. Later on throughtout the film he slowly reveals to be more sinsiter than just a simple 'humble cook', by killing off different members of the group and serving them as fine 'course meals' (who later become the main course themselves). Coming soon! WIP! Role in Film Like mentioned above, his main purpose is to care for and feed his unruly victims, their meals by secretly killing off each member of the group in the movie. When his actions are later discovered, he quickly eliminates them by other methods then preserves the dead bodies in a frozen meat room to later serve and cook them to the remaining guests until they too get butchered and served as a dish. Coming soon! WIP! Relationships Family The Waitress is the cook's wife, she is Carly and Daimeon's mother, she helps out her husband and children in the family restraunt. Carly is the Cook's eldest daughter and Daimeon's older sister, who attends Monster High along with her brother. Daimeon is the cook's son and younger brother of Carly who's attending Monster High. Tereasa Butcheress Cook is the Cook's twin sister, she's younger than him (by a minute) but she's more potentially lethal and dangerous than her brother (even if he is the main antagonist of the film). She is the sister in law of her brother's wife and aunt of Carly and Daimeon Cook. The cook might have possible relations to Cathleen Butcheress (Batman antagonist) and Ginny Wright (who's the happy birthday serial killer and mother of Vernon and Veronica). Monster High He is a volunteer cook at monster high except he doesn't practice his killing methods on the students or campus, he actually cooks proper meat to feed the students and staff during lunch hour(s). Coming soon! WIP! Trivia *He has a twin sister who's more lethal and dangerous than he is. *He gave his son his meat cleave as a gift to defend himself and train Daimeon to one day become a cook like he is. *He is the owner of the family restraunt called "Cook or Grill 'em". Coming soon! WIP! Category:Bio Category:Characters Category:Famous Character(s) Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Married couples Category:Villians who dont seem evil at first Category:Villans Category:Evil Category:Butchers Category:Monster High Category:Rebel Category:Males Category:Ancestors